callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transmutation
Transmutation System There will be a time when you feel that your hero is weak ad that it needs stronger equipment. This is why in CoG, there is a system known as transmutation. Transmutation is the process of getting various materials and silver to transform it into another stronger and more powerful piece of equipment. In order to transmute items, go to: Arthlan - Ironbark Forge - Raina Galaron if you're an elf Sanctaria - Ironfroge - Garem Dristny if you're a human Necrolis - Ironbone Forge - Mizero if you're an undead Regia Deorum - Hall of the Fearless - Dinarion if you're level 30 or higher In CoG, there are two types of transmutation: Normal and Advanced. In Normal mode, there will be a complete list of items ranging from all types of equipments to formation tomes. Once clicking on the desired item, below will show a list of all the items needed to be used in order to transmute that item. Above the materials list will also show how much silver is needed in order for the transmutation to be at work. In Normal mode, all items you attempt to transmute will be 100% success but will need a 10 minute cooldown before you're allowed to transmute another item. In Advanced mode, things get a bit tricker. Items you transmute can be absolutely random but they have to be level 20 or above. The amount of items you need to transmute depend on the grade or the colour of the item. The higher the grade the more amount of items are needed to be trasmuted. From 3 items needed for both a green and blue item, to 4 items for a purple item, 5 items for an orange item and 6 items for a red item. The success rate would also decrease as the grade of the item is higher. 85% success for a green item, 55% success for a blue item, 20% success for a purple item, 10% success for an orange item and 3% success for a red item. Unlike the Normal transmutation system, the Advnaced transmutation system would need gold instead of silver. The more valuable the materials, equipment or gems are put into the advanced transmutation system, the higher amount of gold is needed to be given to transmute, having the minimum to be one. If the transmutatuon fails, you will automatically lose the gold and may have a chance to lose an item. The item successfully transmuted doesn't have to be items from the Normal transmutation list. (For gems the amount of items are the same but the success rates increase slightly. Green remains the same 85%, Blue is 60%, Purple is 25%, Orange is 12% and Red is 6%.) Where to obtain materials: For Normal transmutation, like I said, there needs to be certain materials and ingredients to produce a piece of equipment or a tome. White and green transmutation items can be obtained through regular battles or quests. White and green items can also be obtained through the use of reputation. Below's a list of white and green grade items and their price. Transmutation Items List In Exchange Shop (Cost in Reputation) White Items Iron Bar Cost: 25 Heartseeking Knife Stone Shard Cost: 25 Heartseeking Knife White Oak Timber Cost: 50 Holy Hammer, Runeglow Pendant, Ancient Guardian Ring, Safety Helmet, Shadowskin Armor, Nightrain Spaulders, Silver Legplates, Couragefoot Boots Elemental Core Cost: 50 Holy Hammer, Runeglow Pendant, Ancient Guardian Ring, Safety Helmet, Shadowskin Armor, Nightrain Spaulders, Silver Legplates, Couragefoot Boots Arcane Powder Cost: 75 Bonescraper, Necklace of Adoration, Cutthroat's Ring, Helm of Ferality, Coat of Warm Recollection, Spaulders of Piety, Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow, Regal Slippers Frozen Shard Cost: 75 Bonescraper, Necklace of Adoration, Cutthroat's Ring, Helm of Ferality, Coat of Warm Recollection, Spaulders of Piety, Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow, Regal Slippers Flame of the Undying Cost: 100 Glimmmering Quartz Cost: 100 Clansman's Ring Cost: 125 Dust of Deterioration Cost: 125 Firelight Spores Cost: 150 Elemental Shard Cost: 175 Cursed Claw Cost: 175 Essence of Blood Cost: 200 Oculus of the Evil Eye Cost: 200 Holy Water Cost: 225 Cloud Emerald Cost: 225 Hellfire Ash Cost: 250 Common Bloodstone Ruby Cost: 250 Green Items Tome of the Arcane Cost: 40 Heartseeking Knife Moonlight Feather Cost: 40 Heartseeking Knife Dwarven Tinder Cost: 80 Holy Hammer, Runeglow Pendant, Ancient Guardian Ring, Safety Helmet, Shadowskin Armor, Nightrain Spaulders, Silver Legplates, Couragefoot Boots Dryadic Pendant Cost: 80 Safety Helmet, Holy Hammer, Runeglow Pendant, Ancient Guardian Ring, Shadowskin Armor, Nightrain Spaulders, Silver Legplates, Couragefoot Boots Refined Crystal Cost: 120 Bonescraper, Necklace of Adoration, Cutthroat's Ring, Helm of Ferality, Coat of Warm Recollection, Spaulders of Piety, Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow, Regal Slippers Nature's Essence Cost: 120 Bonescraper, Necklace of Adoration, Cutthroat's Ring, Helm of Ferality, Coat of Warm Recollection, Spaulders of Piety, Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow, Regal Slippers Corpse Idol Cost: 160 Bloodhewn Knife , Chain of Silent Death, Choker of Endurance, Ring of Caprice, Dazzling Signet, Freedomfighter's Scarf, Helm of Advocacy, Ormyner's Blessed Armor, Cuirass of Recovery, Iceblood Spaulders, Icefire Leggings, Indomitable Legguards, Wailing Highboots Mask of Transience Cost: 160 Diagram: Bloodhewn Knife Shadowfire Halberd Shaman's Necklace Moonstone Relic Banner of Courage Enchanted Sapling Alchemist Stone Void Sphere: Cost: 200 Indirium Shard Cost: 200 Eye of the Unseeing Cost: 240 Essence of Flame Cost: 240 Nature's Crest Cost: 280 Essence of Life Cost: 280 Moonlight Topaz Cost: 320 Box of Restless Souls Cost: 320 Essence of Earth Cost: 360 Blood of the Innocent Cost: 360 Archaic Ritual Mask Cost: 400 Shattered Sea Stones Cost: 400 Equipment needed to transformation Training sword -> Heartseeking Knife Helmet of Fealty -> Safety Helmet Dark Dagger -> Bonescraper Coolwind Pendant -> Necklace of Adoration Windstrike Emblem -> Cutthroat's Ring Umbrial Helmet -> Helm of Ferality Cyclone cuirass -> Coat of Warm Recollection Wrathful Spaulders -> Spaulders of Piety Tempest Leggings -> Legplates of Jakrane's Sorrow Galewind Boots -> Regal Slippers Wisdom Pendant -> Chain of Silent Death Chain of Silent Death -> Choker of Endurance Spirit Ring -> Ring of Caprice -> Dazzling Signet Witch's Helm -> Freedomfighter's Scarf -> Helm of Advocacy Enlightened Breatplate -> Ormyner's Blessed Armor -> Cuirass of Recovery Galestorm Spaulders -> Iceblood Spaulders Green Scull Leggings -> Icefire Leggings -> Indomitable Legguards Cursed Boots -> Wailing Highboots